Fate: The Broken Thrones
by TheDatenshi
Summary: The year is 2399. A still empty existence awakens and rips open the Throne of Heroes. It was ready now . It could begin again, after 400 years... the Grail War. He opened his eyes and began to feel what it means to be alive. Short Chapter 5 up.
1. Akasha

Fate/The Broken Thrones.

Author Aids:

Word written in italics while in speech marks are thoughts of a character in the first person sense, while in the 3rd person.

1st person will be in italics.

The indication of a line made of /

Means that the point of view has changed or the style of 1st to 3rd person.

The year of this story is 2399.

**Chapter One: "You must first empty your cup." "But it's already empty."**

…_..._

…_..._

…_..._

_know. why. why? What? WHERE? Who...? ! ! ! !_

_FEEL. This is feeling. Feeling. To ...emotion? Emotion. Sad. Happy. Sad. Happy._

_Soul. Heart. Mind. To live. To feel... !_

_Fun? To enjoy something. Thing. A...thing. Existence. That's the word E-X-I-S-T-E-N-C-E._

_To... be? -That sound's right. Right? What is... correct? Correct. What is true?_

_Touch is... feel, but not the feel I feel right now? Hm... there's no touch where I am._

_Where, a location. Is this a location? I think it actually is and isn't. Paradox._

_Something that couldn't happen. Yet it happened. Taste. Taste...sour, bitter, cool, refreshing, sweet, warm, cold, salty, meaty, fresh, crunchy._

_Sight. To... see. See, to recognise? Recognise, to understand what is before you?_

_If so, I do not, recognise and cannot see. See can mean understand. I do not understand._

_! Is shock. ? Is question. To ask. To inquire. To desire. To be curious. To want._

_WANT. DESIRE. AMBITION. CLAIM. MINE. OWN. MINE._

_Those... feel good, resonate? Resonate... resonate... fun word._

_Word. What I am using is words. I am thinking thoughts with words. Mmm._

_Thought. To think, have ideas. Simple, yet very vast? Odd, yet right. I think?_

_Woosh. Whoosh... I think that's the kind of sound that is used to describe flight. Like a car and planes... made of metal I think? Wait, planes aren't made of metal alone... some sort of... mix... combination! Combine. To... one piece + one piece. ++++++++ It is good to have, more?_

_I... open my eyes. I see nothing yet... something. Hm? I bit my lip. I taste... skin? This doesn't seem to make... sense? Wait it makes sense? I don't understand? I can't understand right now? Okay?_

_Alright. Affirmative. I understand._

_Space. Space... hm... empty? Empty... half full? Empty? I WAS empty? Right empty._

_Where I am... Throne. Throne of Heroes. One throne for many people? Wait it's not a literal throne? ...The... "concept" isn't known to me yet. " "_

_Yeah, that was me. "" "" To point something, quote something to say something._

_I open my mouth to speak. "A-a...w-w-Who?" Who? Who? Am I?_

_Identity. That is a person's... what they are recognised as. So... I am... Tohsaka... Akasha?_

_Where I am right now is... Akasha. ...Guuuggg... sharp. I can... taste, feel sharp. Ow. Ouch._

_Pain. This is pain. I'm not allowed here. I move my hand. Is it hand? No, but I "moved" something._

_Seven. 7. 7. Seven... servants! Servant's serve Master's and fight for the Holy Grail._

_They have classes. "Saber. Archer. Lancer. Rider. Assassin. Caster and...um Berserker."_

_I feel, a tugging sensation. I'm about to leave here. I wasn't supposed to be here anyway._

_I am Tohsaka Akasha... and I'm a "Master"._

/

And as he said that, a red clock like tattoo manifested on his arm.

His eyes had opened for the first time. He began to move the muscles in his mouth. Heard his teeth chatter and the muscles moving, the saliva generating. He looked.

He saw four men. He stared for a second. Not out of the awkward situation but because he was recognising colour for the first time. Red. A brown haired man with green eyes in red clothes. It was a suit. Lower, on his left was a small, old crouching man. His pupils were white, what surrounded it was black. He was wearing Japanese styled clothing. It was very dark and he gave a presence of dislike and hatred. Akasha instantly disliked the man. A lighter white man dressed in black winter like clothing, he had a large cut beard, he seemed to not be displaying some sort of analytical thinking presence. One last man. Tall, his face of a tanned complexion with a deep dark shadow over his eyes. His clothes were very dark and large with a popped collar, he had large prayer beads around his neck. His hair was down to the bottom of his neck, parted and was very grey. A few veins were on his forehead that could easily be seen, his eyes were straight, strong and narrow, his lips were fairly thick and plain.

Akasha could not tell what he was thinking.

He looked around himself now. There seemed to be some sort of... machinery attached to him.

Akasha pulled out the wires connecting to his body.

He took off the sheets of the bed and looked at himself. He was wearing a red like suit, with black edges on the wrists and neck. His trousers were of the same nature.

Akasha used his arms and grasped at a bed knob and pulled. He tried to stand. He fell to the ground, fumbling as his feet scrambled across the wooden floor. "Ouch." Was his simple reply and he continued to try to stand, fumble and drag himself across and upwards. "Muscles. Move the body... Reinforcement Magic can help me." Akasha closed his eyes. He then slowly but surely began to stand. He began to flex his hands and feet. He then closed his eyes to think. He stretched out his left hand, opened the palm, revealing a red clock like tattoo.

Then came a silver flash and he disappeared from the room.

The large dark man spoke. "Our origin is stillness. Everything stops. Everything crumbles..."

/

Akasha was atop the highest skyscraper in the city. The gales were strong, powerful and refreshing mixing with the atmosphere of the deep dark night sky. This was Fuyuki City. The year was 2399, and save one area, the city was bustling with life, large enormous buildings with many multiple coloured lights shining. "Sshhh...zzzeeeeooooommmm!"

Akasha yelled in an exhilarated voice as a large flying white flying car had went passed him. There was a large grin on his face. "Lancer, hold me upside down, I want to see my reflection in the window." A disinterested sigh with a slight tone of worry, one that could only be heard by a person great at dealing with emotions, spread across the air.

The Servant Lancer. His hair began to flutter. It's colour could only be described as ash snow. His eyes were of a darker more apparent grey, they seemed quite disinterested yet it carried a small very faint spark of wonder. He wore what looked like light padded armour across his body, it seemed to hug very close to his skin almost being a mix of a suit of armour and some sort of modern exercise clothing. Certain sections of the armour looked rusty, dirty and worn, while the rest seemed sparkling and new as if no harm had ever befallen them. By his waist were two swords. On his left side a marvellous scabbard, golden and blue metal entwining to reach the silver shining blade and hilt. To his right was a tattered leather sheath with a dull looking metal blade. However, if you were to ask a large number of people to draw a common knight sword... this was the exact almost perfect image you would get. "Master... I doubt I would lose my grip, however on the chance something goes wrong..." Lancer was not the luckiest person., his voice was soft spoken somewhat fragile yet at the same time fiery and assertive.

"I don't want to use a command seal Lancer but..." Akasha used a teasing voice, he wouldn't actually use a seal for such a trivial thing. However he wanted to experiment, he now knew what emotion was, he was going to play around a little.

Lancer begrudgingly approached, lifted his Master upside down and made him see his own reflection in the glass.

His hear was a greyish brown cut short at the back while longer at the front like the red suited man in the beginning, he was tall slender and looked very light. His skin wasn't all too light nor too dark.

Then a speeding flying car was about to hit him. His leg twisted and he fell.

Lancer cursed.

A thud occurred. Akasha was now standing at the front of a taxi, two small dents where his feet are.

"So this is... physical pain and... impact that's the word!" Akasha nodded to himself. He then looked at the driver and the passenger. The driver was a man in his forties and was just wearing jeans and a plain shirt, he had a balding head. The passenger was a young man, probably just a little older then Akasha, he had very light purple hair that reflected light very well, his eyes were of a darker violet and around the pupil there was a small ruby red ring. For some reason the passenger was not too taken aback. The driver however had a shocked panicked look on his face and then Akasha once again disappeared in a silver flash.

/

"Father, I demand it now!" The wooden oak door smashed against the wall as a young girl charged into the room. Her eyes were a sparkling aqua eyes, she wore a large red sweater and had a fairly short black skirt. Her hair was a black like colour tied in a ponytail.

She stared at her father, the man who Akasha saw in red before.

He was at his wooden desk, the rooms contents were basically bookshelves and what seemed to be clutter as well as a single lard bay window attached to the back of the room, its deep green curtains were closed. His name was Ren. At the tips of his fingers on his left hand were an open book, at the page "Tohsaka Great Ancestor" which displayed a man that bared a striking resemblance to himself and a girl who was basically the same as his own daughter, except for the difference of hair style.

"Kiri. I'm not going to give it to you yet." He firmly spoke in a fairly relaxed tone and then flipped the page.

"He's not coming back you know! Even if he does it'll be to kill you! So, give it to me now. You don't have any other choice!" She yelled at him trying to create a powerful strong impression... but regardless she was still daunted by challenging her own father.

"Kiri. I already told you. You are the heiress. Do not be worried. I-"

He was cut off. "You know that's not true! You want Akasha to be the heir don't you? I slaved away all these years to learn magic, always did the best and never fell behind... yet your still considering him to be the heir? It's because he's a boy isn't it? He knows nothing! He's like a animal. He can't be the heir. Understand that? Dad."

Ren took a deep long sigh. "Go to your room. Speak no more of this!"

Kiri instantly had most of the fight in her drained.

She actually wasn't used to him yelling. "...Alright. I see how it is. Anyway, right now that's not what matters. I want you to prepare me a catalyst for the summoning of a Servant."

Ren looked at her directly in the eyes. "No."

Kiri was once again taken a back but retaliated. "What? The Tohsaka's should always be represented in the war! It's our land. We need to win, you could easily get the catalyst of the best servant possible to..." Ren raised his hand.

"That's my final word. If you truly desire to participate please, find the catalyst on your own."

Kiri turned around and stormed out of the room.

/

The mansion was illustrious white walls golden adornments, silver ornaments, fine china and beautiful glass made up the room. A fairly young man sat on a large classical strong chair in the very centre of the room, his age was 27. A man clad in black approached him and whispered into his ear. Around him were several other men seated in similar black clad outfits not revealing their identities. The man in the centre however was dressed definitely. His hair was spiky, pointed backwards and was a dark forest green. His eyes were large and violet and carried a lot of spirit. His had a large red flowing cloak. A large black like turtle neck was under what seem to be light black armour on his chest. He was smiling.

"My family. The 6th grail war shall soon begin! It is time for his name to be known! He has not gotten the respect he deserves! Let us bring to light his heroic legend through the power of the grail, then the government, the magi and history itself cannot oppose the truth! The legend of the great hero..."

The man stood and turned to the north of the room, the men clad in black did the same.

They all turned their eyes to a great statue. A strong tall tanned man. His hair was white and spiky. His eyes were a clear peaceful yet strict grey. He had a large red cloak like the man worshipping him. He had a black lick armour over his chest. In his hands he carried a white Chinese sword and a black coloured one.

The sculpture was astounding.

"Men. We know the truth. He was not a war criminal but a war hero! We shall win the grail... and make this world know the legend of the heroic spirit... EMIYA!"

A large applause burst along with hurrahs.

"Now obtain every artefact relating to knights you can! I will definitely summon a Servant of the Saber class!"

/

Matou Aragaki was a young man. He was loved by all the people of Fuyuki, they saw him as just, incorruptible and noble. He was strong and fit physically and extraordinary mentally. He was an A+ Grade student without a single flaw as a person. He opened the door of the cab he was in and got out, taking a moment to see the damage caused by some random person falling, yet surviving on the car. The Matou estate was the largest skyscraper in the city. 400 or so years ago it was severely damaged and the owners were losing money, so the Matou aided them and over time expanded and took over the company and building.

It wasn't particularly known by the people of Fuyuki but Aragaki was in charge of the company.

He however had no problems. He could easily deal with any company problems with ease. Today he was supposed to give a speech to celebrate 400 years of the company.

He walked inside into a large ball room, with many tables with simple employees, CEO's and investors alike. He cleared his throat gaining the attention of the guests.

"Today we celebrate the 400th year anniversary of Matou Riders. I wish to thank you for all your services over the years and..."

After the celebrations were over he took the elevator to the bottom floor.

Ding. He walked out and approached the basement where his Grandfather lived.

The bottom lair of the floor was flooded with parasitic worms. His grandfather seemed natural there however. He was somewhat small, had white eyes surrounded in black and wore traditional Japanese clothing. "Oh, it's over already boy?"

Aragaki took a step forward. "Grandfather... I mean, Ancestor. I wish to participate in the 6th grail war!"

The old man turned stared, looking only very slightly perplexed.

"Boy, you know that you have no magical circuits... now let me prepare for..."

He suddenly turned and looked at Aragaki again. "...Impossible! You have so many high quality circuits... why didn't I see them until now? How can this be?"

Aragaki smiled. "Ancestor Zouken... I'm what you called **Powerful, Talented**...I can hide them at will..."

The old man looked plainly for a second then laughed. "...Well you people are my descendants after all. Maybe I've been underestimating my line, very well Boy. I will help get you everything you need, victory is in our grasps."

"Thank you dear Ancestor." Aragaki smiled cheerfully.

"_Just you wait you Vampire... I'll WIN... and destroy the Matou clan from the records of history!"_

/

A young azure haired man was sitting in the centre of a summoning circle.

"Finally, the 6th grail war my family shall be remembered as the greatest once more! I just have to win!" He could not hear what was approaching him. The footsteps made no sound.

A middle aged man was at the edge of the room, slowly approaching through the front door.

As he stepped forward the walls and floor seem to melt and distort into a weird shattered appearance.

He wore a ton of tattered rags and bandaged wrapped together, the materials they were made of were expensive and of high quality, despite the tatters, dirt and damage it still gave off a beautiful vibe probably similar to what the materials originally were like.

Most of his face was covered in bandages. He had blonde hair that was protruding out due to certain bandage arrangements. His eyes were a deep dark vicious blue. He began to smile a twisted fanged smile as he approached the blue mage.

Then he tapped him on the back. The mage turned around and blew out air of relief.

"Oh it's just you Orobas. I thought for a second you were going to kill me."

Orobas smiled. "Yep I am. Good bye... dear "friend" Hahaha!"

The mage turned around and saw a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be.

He fell and began to gasp for air.

His still beating heart was in Orobas's grip. Then the man took it to his mouth and bit deep into it.

"Yum." Blood trickled from the man's teeth as his mage "friend" began to ebb out of existence.

"You should never trust a Demon."

/

Akasha yawned. It was morning. He had slept on the top of the skyscraper and Lancer had watched out all night. This location was the best for seeing the rising sun. It's warm morning glow seemed to make Lancer just a little bit happier than the previous night.

"Okay time for serious business. There should be a representative of the church who can tell us what servants have been summoned. The war doesn't start until all are summoned, so relax, Lancer. We can patrol and sightsee the city, giving us a more territorial advantage over other Masters and Servants. By the way Lancer, I have a question."

Lancer turned and spoke. "Very well, what it is Master. However, I wish not to divulge who I am yet, I have my reasons, I would prefer that you respect my wish."

Akasha nodded. "Alright, then. The question I have on my mind is... why are you Lancer yet you are armed with two swords?"

Lancer's face became dull and frosty like. "Sigh, I should have known. Master, Lancer's do not necessarily have to be spear wielders. Saber doesn't not necessarily need to be a swordsman. It happens. However. In my case, I suspect my Noble Phantasm being the case. However I cannot tell you about it at this time. Please forgive me Master."

Lancer made a reluctant bow.

"Furthermore, if I engage in combat I humbly request that you be at least... stay thirty sword lengths away at the minimum if possible, I have a reason for this and once again, I hope you can understand and bear with it for now."

Akasha nodded in acceptance.

"Now, take me to the Church." Lancer grabbed Akasha and disappeared in a silver blur again.

/

The duo arrived at the Church. It was the smallest and simplest building around bar perhaps one traditional Japanese estate they had seen earlier.

Akasha knocked on the door. The man who opened it was one of the men Akasha had seen in the bedroom that night, the one with the severe dark expression and the Buddhist prayer beads.

"Ah, Tohsaka Akasha... Please enter. I assume you wish to know what Servants have been summoned?"

Akasha stayed still and stared at the man for a moment. So did Lancer, who seemed somewhat upset. They then both opened their mouths at the same time.

"Why... is a Buddhist priest the priest of a Christian church!"

The man didn't seem to respond. "...What's unusual about that? A priests a priest, through and through. Should it matter?"

… Akasha and Lancer stood in silence for a moment. They both thought this man was somewhat strange. Despite this they walked into the church and followed him.

"Should I explain the rules... or your situation? Or just tell you who have been summoned?"

Akasha smiled. "I understand all the basics of the grail war... and I know I dislike the group of people I first saw for some reason... but the servants summoned are the most important."

The man nodded his head. "Yes, that seems right... you do deserve the name Akasha, you learnt things by merely being there... too bad you stillness has now been corrupted, but no matter. You're an interesting result either way."

Lancer gave a cold firm yet somewhat confused glare at the Monk.

"Ah, yes. Your situation... to put it in words you'll understand, until you... awoke. You were rendered "still", and there is a theory stillness allows souls to enter Akasha. And with the work of my predecessor... I found a way to send you there and make you, for the lack of a better word rip open the Throne of Heroes, that which holds heroic spirits... enough to release seven servants for this new Grail war. During the 5th war... damages occurred and it has taken 400 years to recover. Thanks too you we may continue the war effort. Your family had purposely, sedated, you from birth. So you would be "still" until now. It was a difficult process even for us."

Akasha closed his eyes for a moment. "The logical emotional reaction should be vengeance on Einzbern, Matou, Tohsaka... and you?"

The Monk, surprisingly nodded in agreement again.

"However if you tried... you'll find it hard to kill me. Not due to my strength, but rather... the nature of my ability... The servants that have been summoned thus far are... Your Lancer, Assassin, Caster... and Berserker."

"_Odd... this man doesn't seem to be the type that would be fazed by anything yet, he had... discomfort at berserkers mention. I should remember that."_

Lancer thought. Akasha seemed to be taking note of it too.

"So, in other words, Rider, Saber and Archer are yet to be summoned?"

The monk nodded again.

"Very well... what is your name?"

"You may call... me... Araya Souren...That seems to be the most appropriate... that's what people have been calling me for a long while now."

**End of Chapter One.**

Author Note:

So I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. I certainly am. As servants are revealed I'll be loving your futile guesses to who they are! This'll be an entertaining story, please follow it. Updates on Tuesdays... most likely. I hope. I'll be posting character profiles whenever a Servant is fully revealed or a Master etc dies in the story.


	2. Fist's and Feet

Fate/Broken Thrones

Chapter 2: "Ashes To Ashes"

A small argument had broken out. Akasha and Lancer were arguing over ethics.

Akasha had no home. No money. No food. So he asked Lancer to steal for him. This had caused the argument. "Master! You must understand! I'm a knight. I will not bring myself down to a petty thief and commoner. We could... work for money and use that."

Akasha raised and eyebrow. It was a nice change of pace that Lancer was talking with some spirit to his voice. But what perplexed him more was the servants suggestion.

"Lancer, they are a multitude of problems with that. First, we have no qualifications, I doubt anyone would hire us. Furthermore... we cannot afford to expose ourselves into the open. Another Master or Servant could easily catch us off guard and it's possible we would be working at separate locations."

Lancer opened his mouth to respond but swallowed his words. Closed his eyes. Then opened them again. "What about if we ask your family..."

It wasn't really a question. It was more of a feeble quick response. He could not deny what his Master said was fairly sensible, even if some of his actions weren't.

However Akasha seemed to actually be thinking about it.

"Lancer, I cannot, however perhaps we could... borrow its reputation. It's not really stealing, just taking what is mine. You can't deny me that, will you?"

Lancer sighed. "At least it isn't petty thievery." He said reluctantly.

Akasha stood up and looked at the whole of the city from the skyscrapers top.

"I guess, since we lack a home, this will be our base of operations. If we used my family for a home they could locate me quickly since I doubt they would worry if they were missing food."

Lancer grabbed Akasha and moved at a blindingly fast speed. They were now far below from where they were, in front of a convenience store.

Akasha approached, the doors automatically parted and the pair walked into the place.

Akasha quickly ran forward like a kid in a candy store. He started ogling the various foods being contained around him. Then he saw a rather cute petite girl with red eyes and white hair, stuck in a wheelchair, wearing winter clothing of a blue colour.

He seemed to disappear from his spot and he stroked her hair.

The girl looked up at him, startled. "W-what are you doing?"

Akasha just narrowed his eyes a little and then began touching her face randomly, poking it, stroking it and tapping it. The customers around him just gaped in awe of the rather... politically incorrect scene.

"So, this is a Girl. Huh." He began to prod her fore head with his forefinger. "However, you are... a Homunculus right? An Einzbern huh? Hm, so does that make you a normal girl?"

The girl's jaw dropped, she seemed severely offended but rather shocked at the blunt comment.

"Your too frail to fight in the war. So your no real threat to me."

Akasha then grabbed a bunch of random packages and placed them at the counter.

"Bill it to the Tohsaka Household." The clerk was rather shocked.

"Uh.. sir. We can't really do that...and well you have no proof..."

Then he saw a metal armoured hand with sharp finger like claws by his neck, a small trickle of warm blood dropped to the ground. "Are you doubting the lineage of my Master?"

Lancer made an intimidating smirk. At least that was what it looked like. In the depths of his heart he felt wrong doing this. He was rather infuriating his Master had already made a scene and he was being forced to act like a simple enforcer.

"N-no sir! Take the food for free, the Tohsaka's own the land anyway hahaha..." His voice nervously trailed away into the silent atmosphere of the store.

Lancer felt sick. _"Just like the abusive, so called nobles of England. Thank God the King came to power." _He then turned and looked far past the Einzbern girl, into the distance, to others it looked like he was staring at a bunch of apples.

"Y-you want that too? Sir, just take them! Okay?"

Lancer turned to Akasha who was still annoying the immobile girl.

He turned and tapped Akasha on the shoulder. They both left out the same way they came in.

"Master, back there..." Lancer began but Akasha lifted his right hand, while his left was carrying the grocery bags. "Lancer, take these to the skyscraper. She won't attack me in daylight with so many civilians. Then come to my location. I'll be at the destroyed forest like area."

Lancer nodded and as usual disappeared as a silver flash.

Akasha took small steps forward. Fuyuki never rebuilt that burnt area... it was now just a location with some dead trees and withered pale grass, it was very wide and not many people approached it.

It was the perfect place for a fight.

It looked just like winter. This dead forest. Having charred looking trees covered in white with dead branches. The ground was withered, the very little grass there rustled and ripped upon step. He had reached one end of the huge field. He then gracefully turned around using the balls of his feet.

He was facing the girl in the wheelchair. "...I don't want to fight you." Akasha said in a very cold plain disinterested tone.

"Well I'm a Master, I must kill you for the glory of my family-"

Akasha raised his hands and she stopped mid sentence. "I know your not the Master. It's common sense. Do not fool me. I feel it. A servant and master behind you, hiding. Come. I'll end this quickly, it's the least I could do, furthermore you are foolish enough to still be in a wheelchair. Someone brought you here."

Akasha narrowed his eyes and focused on the air of space behind the girl. It was as if she was completely erased from his sight of vision.

The sounds of metal rattling approached. A young woman approached. Her hair was a deep brown that reached to the back of her neck that hanged out and curled a little upwards, her eyes being dark and chocolate like. Her ethnicity could be described as a mixture of Jewish and French. She wore a large saintly robe with deep blue mixed in it with golden trimmings.

She was carrying something in between her grasping hands but Akasha could not perceive it.

She twisted and turned her small elegant hands instantly. The air was filled with the sound of a splash and metal that seemed to roar like the tide.

Then a streak of white. Lancer had intercepted whatever it was that aimed at his Master.

The metal sounds pulled back and began to swing and vibrate through the air again.

Lancer placed his hands over his swords and gripped them tightly, he then jumped forth into the air... surging like an ash snow flame! He seemed in a perfectly poised position to bring is swords upon the enemy servant!

However the watery metal sounds lifted upwards as if forming some sort of net to protect her from above. Akasha thought this was the perfect time... "Go Lancer!" He screamed.

The enemy servant and the Einzbern girl looked severely shocked at that moment.

Lancer smirked. He quickly pushed his body slightly backwards elegantly like a pile of cinders, he pushed the scabbards of his swords to the side as if preparing for a double horizontal slash...

The watery metal however formed a barrier in front of the opposing servant extremely quickly, she was sure the next attack would not hit.

She would have been correct. She would have perfectly guarded and been able to inflict serious damage at that point. But the slash of swords never came.

Instead something that seemed fairly ridiculous happened, at least in the minds of Akasha, the wheel-chaired girl and the enemy servant. It was awkward to all but Lancer.

He bent further down, smiled and released the grips on his sword, he curved his body and spun it quickly and performed a devastating sweep kick!

All was silent but the impact and the rattling of moving metal for the instance that the servant was falling to the ground after losing her balance.

Lancer placed his hands on the wretched earth, transferred power into his other leg and kicked forth like a blazing rocket, the effect, the servant was launched into the air and smashed into a multitude dead trees, shattering them to tiny shards of broken wood.

"_What the hell was that! Why is Lancer using kicks instead of his swords? A Lancer with swords that does not use them? Who the is he?"_

Quickly ran through the mind of Akasha. The wheel-chaired girl screamed in horror.

"Rider! Get up and fight!" Not a command out of cruelty but a desperate plea for both their situations. Lancer had stood upright, grasped his swords again and took a defensive position, as if he would allow no one to get past the range of his blades. He had not pursued the injured Rider.

Rider slowly got back up and brushed the shards of wood off her body. She didn't seem to have any serious damage.

Lancer spoke. "I'm sorry. As a knight I would dearly desire to give my name, but to all involved I could definitely not for the mere devastation of my identity, not important but a harbinger of destruction nonetheless. You are a woman, I would prefer you to not fight me, but it seems that fate has chosen for us to do so. I did not pursue so you could know my intentions. Now let us have a honourable match. Please... take care. A lucky misfortune follows me wherever I go."

He bounded forward again with the strength of his heels, the silver ash flaming flash was about to descend on Rider again releasing his grips on the hilts.

He had lifted his left arm as if to make a straight punch, but then suddenly his right arm swept forth in a slugging motion. But Rider would not be fooled again.

The watery metal sounds encompassed Lancer's arm and a blazing vapour seemed to be erupting from his armour!

"Kh!" Lancer brought his body backwards and pulled with his right arm, he then began to grasp the mysterious thing holding him and winced in pain as he did and the vapour increased.

"This is chain... it feels like acid is washing over me!...But if it's a combat of pure strength then..."

Lancer began to pull with both hands despite the damage being caused by the indiscernible chain.

Rider also pulled. The chains seemed to be moving back and forth with sudden powerful agile pulls.

Lancer however was being damaged by the chain while Rider was feeling no strain but their physical struggle.

But Rider was slowly moving forward. Without a doubt Lancer was physically more powerful then her. But she had a magnificent aura surrounding her... as if a divine force was aiding her every move. Lancer could feel it... this was going to be a very simple but complex power struggle...

It now really depended on a game changing move or mere endurance.

He merely had to do a simple one. He kicked the chain in between their hands, launching it up.

The sudden disturbance loosened Rider's grasp, freeing Lancer from the chains.

He closed in and lifted his left leg, aiming to kick from her side!

She grunted and flipped upwards into the air, she had let the chain go from her hands... she quickly stepped back to avoid any other close combat. The chains would follow her like serpents anyway. They were loyal to her. Lancer couldn't see the chains anyway, he could only feel it when he had direct contact with it.

Since Lancer was only fighting with his hands and feet, she had to take a small chance. That Lancer truly couldn't use his swords. She began to pull back more, then she stretched out her fingertips and the chains launched forth like a tidal wave of serpents ! The rattling sounded like a maelstrom!

They began to whip, bite and entangle the charging Lancer! "Shit!" Lancer cried.

He was using his kicks and punches to break the entangling attacking chains but he couldn't really see them, he felt when they struck but that could barely help him discern the locations of the next strike. His instincts were good though, he occasionally intercepted a few strikes with the sides of his limbs, knocking the momentum out of them for a mere moment.

Slowly but surely their grips were solidifying upon him despite his power and speed.

The ash like flame warrior was being turned into a tiny ember...

He was cursing horribly in the back of his mind. He might have been done for...

Then a round of impressive powerful shots struck the area surrounding and Lancer himself.

They inflicted no pain, but the chains loosened! He leapt back in a swift step to be by the side of his Master.

Akasha had fired at Lancer and his location. It seemed to have saved him a little.

He could hear the chains regrouping and taking position again. A frontal attack was now suicide.

But something else was nagging on his mind... Lancer's lack, not of the use of weapons, but rather the style of fighting. His punches and kicks were all like a regular street brawl! Somewhere inside his Tohsaka pride was burning with some anger.

He began to run backwards. The chains launched at Lancer again, who leapt into the air and caused a flurry of kicks with his right leg, with no real basis or aim, then in an instance switched to his left and then once again to the right, repeating the pattern.

It was his makeshift plan to repel the chains. He knew it had one gaping flaw however, he knew that if a single leg of his was caught he was done for.

Surely enough, his legs were caught by the writhing chains that started to pull towards Rider... he was lucky though. In the path between him and Rider was a rather large tree.

He swung his waist and legs, landed them on it and kicked forth. Shattering it to mere sawdust.

Rider had token flight. Against her will of course. It was simple. Now both were in mid air facing one another at a swords length away. A gigantic surge of power began to burst from Rider.

Akasha sensed it. Lancer sensed it. The girl sensed it and a childish joy spread on her face.

"_That face is never good... Since this area is damaged already... and maybe if I aim upwards! God damn this! I might have no choice, the power surging from her is horrific!"_

Lancer's mind began to scream at him... Don't do it. But it was do or die.

A equally powerful... no a far more powerful surge of energy was surrounding Lancer... the desolate ash flames blazing across the night sky!

"**La...!"** Began his voice. **"Come forth...!" **Left Rider's beautiful lips.

But then two voices, yelled in unison. "Stop! Retreat!" Both Servants instantly disappeared from the scene in the air!

Lancer was by Akasha's side. Rider was no where to be found.

The clock like symbol on Akasha's left palm began to fade slightly, the outer ring was gone, only the minute and hour hands were left.

The other voice that had ordered Rider back could be heard again.

"Master of Tohsaka and Lancer. Please, I humbly request that we continue another time and that you do not pursue milady Einzbern. I would have dread to have seen the result of that attack... I honestly do not know what your Servant was thinking. We shall leave."

The wheelchair girl faded from sight.

Akasha sighed, and he began to work out of the clearing, heading for "home", in other words the top of the skyscraper.

/

A large sigh came from Akasha. That situation was certainly frightening as well as exhilarating.

But that last moment seemed extremely dangerous. The amount of power that they were both giving off was sheerly astounding... for some reason, perhaps both he and Rider's Master sensed it... that a catastrophe would occur... one with so much damage that it wasn't worth the continued battle.

Lancer was quite. He had been rather calmly eating a pork dish. "...It certainly isn't as salty as back home..." He whispered breaking the silence. It was sunset. Few cars were around for some reason.

"Master... I hope you do not mind me asking but, when I took you out of that room... you seemed to be barely able to stand and talk. What exactly are you... you act as if you have never seen the world before... never felt touch, taste, sight, sounds or smell."

Akasha sighed again, stood up and looked at the sunset with small glistening eyes.

"It is because I hadn't. I... had not known a single word, idea, concept, feeling or emotion before I awoke and you were heading for me."

Lancer curiously looked at the boy, thinking such a thing impossible.

"I have knowledge... because I was empty. The Akasha... my namesake, the place where I first "existed" is filled with the mysteries of the world. Long ago my ancestor, Tohsaka Nagato, believed that one could reach Akasha, the root of all things by the concept of "Stillness and Emptiness" so practised martial arts as well as magecraft. It seemed he was right. I was sedated since birth to be "Still" never knowing anything. I was but an empty vessel. I assume the man claiming to be Araya Souren supplied what was necessary for me to enter. When I was there, actually it's impossible to actually be a "there" but that's the best way to describe it. Anyway, I started receiving random information... but the information you servants get of the modern world and the grail war when you are summoned was also given to me. I had to learn and play with simple things like dots and letters in my mind. I broke the Throne of Heroes to allow seven new servants to participate in the grail war. Then I was forced out, since I had knowledge and feeling, I was no longer still. So it truly is my first time... feeling the entire world."

Lancer looked at Akasha who had gone to sitting down in a position similar to meditation.

He opened a can of beer, sprite and cola and the packages of a chicken bento.

He took a quick swig of the beer, spat it out and coughed. "Why would anyone want to drink this? It causes so much random violence and stupidity yet people don't stop?...Maybe this is my personal preference?" He took a sip of the cola and sprite and had a rather pleasurable look on his face.

He took a relived breath. He started trying to use chopsticks but they kept fumbling in his hand and a good deal of rice fell on the floor of the skyscraper.

But he seemed happy. He was happy to be living like any normal person.

Lancer couldn't help but smile. He began to eat his food gingerly with at list some expression.

/

Crunching, whipping sounds could be heard from the Matou basement. A black muscular being with tendrils coming out of his back and with a long sharp tongue was standing over something, devouring it with it's chest, for the lack of a better explanation. It's eyes were like white flames and it had a odd white spider like symbol on it's chest...

"Assassin... enjoy your meal? Also, stop taking that ridiculous form."

Matou Aragaki didn't particularly care that his servant was eating a random person off the street.

He wanted a good relationship with his servant, he wanted to try to make him loyal.

Assassin turned around and shifted forms in a black ooze... he appeared as another Matou Aragaki.

"That is rather... not pleasant either." Assassin had been taking the forms of pop culture beings and or making a new original form out of all of them. When he didn't he would occasionally turn into Aragaki. Assassin was... wonderful in a way. He was very interested with the creations of the world.

He was almost like an inquisitive child. Aragaki took out a disk. It was rather old.

"Assassin... this is a game I thought you would like. It's 400 years old. But I think you will... love it, it will be amusing for you. I guarantee it."

Aragaki's guarantees often were true, at least in Assassin's mind.

He was a bit cautious however. A disk? That seemed very old. It wasn't like the holographic games he had played already. But he trusted his Master, so he placed the disk in the dusty console... and played it. It was called Catherine.

/

The next morning, fifteen men had died in their dreams. All were suspected of having affairs while they were still with a partner. The police had never seen anything like it. But what was most curious on each scene... were the ram horns and eyes on the floor as well as the huge puddles of sheep blood...

**End of Chapter 2.**

Authors Note:

Servant Identities:

Rider:

Strength: C

Mana: B+

Endurance: B+

Agility: C

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: ?

Identity:?

Personal Skills:

Charisma: B

?:

Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: B

More information cannot be added at this time.

Lancer:

Strength: B

Mana: E

Endurance: B

Agility: B++

Luck: EX

Noble Phantasm: ?

Identity:?

Personal Skills:

Instinct: C

?:

?:

Magic Resistance: E

More information cannot be added at this time.

Please Review. Updates should be Tuesdays and Weekends if nothing interferes.


	3. The Greatest?

Fate/The Broken Thrones Chapter 3

_"A Knight is sworn to Valour.  
>His Heart knows only Virtue.<br>His Blade Defends the Helpless.  
>His Strength Upholds the Weak.<br>His Word speaks only Truth.  
>His Wrath Undoes the Wicked!"<em>

_It was a rough day. Mirabelle Sheridan was a female detective. It was shock to find her entire town, the place she was born and raised...dead._

_Everyone was dead in their homes, in the position of praying. It was an oddity._

_But that wasn't the end of it. Her investigations had lead her into a whole other world._

_A world of magic and legends._

_She observed herself in the bars mirror and took a swig of the clear brown like liquid in her wide glass. Her hair was a dark brown pony tail that was slightly higher positioned then normal. _

_Her eyes were bright and emerald like... complex like the ridges of a gem, she was wearing the stereotypical detective trench coat. She was 29 and was rather attractive. She was waiting, nervously. Today she had almost been killed by magic. Magic... wait magecraft was what it was called, magic was far more powerful... the thought made her shudder. She was waiting for an informant who claimed to be a mage. He too wanted to expose the existence of magecraft and change the views of the world. She had been able to learn that this... Association covered up anything related with them through violent unforgiving means. _

_She was tense though. This could very well be her death as well as salvation._

_A man set next to her. He wore a red cloak and black shirt with armour over it!_

_His spiky green hair caught the vague stares of people in the room. His eyes were violet of all colours and he had small spectacles on._

_"Let's talk... not here. Ireland's so... dreary despite how calm it is. I hear Japan's nice this time of year? Let's go. I'll answer every question you have."_

_Mirabelle followed him as he left, her right hand in her coat... fingers wrapped around the trigger of a revolver... in case things turned out for the worse._

_/_

_It was a few weeks later. Mirabelle had learnt everything of the magi and the grail war._

_The man was Cosmas Orsini, a noble mage who was from Italy._

_He worshipped the war criminal EMIYA, but he had told her, with no delusion in his voice, that he was in fact a hero. If she was to believe the records Cosmas's family had then EMIYA was indeed a cruelly betrayed idealistic hero. When she had first came into his home in Japan and saw EMIYA's statue she blushed and said "hello" to it. It did look very life like, the beauty of the statue was rivalling the realism of a modern day high tech hologram. _

_Cosmas laughed. He said something about the Emiya gland working after death._

_Mirabelle had no idea what he meant but could feel as if she was being joked about... rather indirectly however. She had loosened her haste to defend herself._

_Cosmas's only wish was the revival of EMIYA's legends in the hearts of mankind._

_To defeat the oppressive power the world had that stopped him from exposing it through normal means such as publication._

_He was training her to control and supply magic._

_She was going to participate in the grail war. There was only one unaccounted servant anyway._

_Her command seal on her right shoulder began to glow, it was rather humourlessly a fedora, revolver and notebook forming some sort of triangle._

_When she first asked why she should trust Cosmas and why he was letting her be his competition he had replied in a rather... chivalrously stupid stubborn yet kind voice_

_"Well... strategically it would mean a weak master was chosen making the battles easier and I would __know your identity, but that's not what I do. That's not what EMIYA would do... I want you to participate since the only servant left is Archer. Saber and Archer would work perfectly. Are goals are essentially very similar, so whoever wins can choose the final wish as a combination of ours. Finally... Saber has no wish for the grail, don't you Saber?"_

_The knight walked in. Sharp straight shining gold locks. His eyes were a shining yellow, seeing them felt as if a powerful wise growl of an ancient beast was singing to your very heart. He had some stubble of rather short a beard and moustache. His armour was large and shone as if the sun's rays were always upon it, they were however occasional gaps in the suit for mobilities sake, which was covered by light chain mail. His chest has the symbol of a lion guarding a holy cross._

_Mirabelle's breath was taken away. She was seeing a Servant... a hero of the world. _

_"...I-it's truly him, the greatest knight..."_

_/_

_Cosmas had left the mansion with Saber. A Servant was not far from here. Mirabelle was soon to summon Archer. A pre-emptive strike on this Servant, or at least the data gained from it would greatly aid upcoming battles. The enemy servant was in an abandoned amusement park. _

_They entered through the gates. Saber smiled as his shining armour reflected against all the metal of the location. They could see a large figure on the top of a ride. His figure shown by the faint light of the crescent moon. He had a bountiful amount of wild patterned yet smooth looking red hair, they locked into one another to create locks of combining hair. His eyes were a deeper vermilion, large and excited looks burst from them. His stature even sitting down was huge, tall and muscular._

_In each of his huge enormously muscle bound arms were large one sided axes._

_All of his clothing seemed to be a humongous mass of chain mail tied and melded together, locking over one another as if making some sort of large chain like defence to block attacks of many types._

_He began to have a large hearty laugh, he stood up and announced himself..._

_"I am the servant Berserker! The ultra cool, ultra powerful and ultra impulsive warrior king! I enjoy simply five things! Eating! Sleeping! Yelling! Manly battles! And invading England! My master and I do not care for mad enhancement which is why I have my supreme intellect!"_

_He then for no apparent reason roared! From his mouth they seemed to be a flame-thrower of fog erupting as if his huge chest was a furnace. _

_Saber and Cosmas smiled. They had an idiot respectable enemy. They liked that._

_Saber summoned a large metal kite shield with no patterns on it upon his left arm and a rather wide knight sword on his right. He launched forth and struck the first devastating blow in the battle._

_Berserker had opened his body up to the attack, not even putting any resistance._

_His armour shook. Then he smiled as a small drip of blood left a tooth of his._

_"Excellent Saber! This shall be a truly entertaining battle! It's time to deal with my feuds with you Englishmen!"_

_He lifted both axes with incredible speed and power, dropping them from above!_

_Saber pushed back, shield up and at the ready for impact!_

_The blades and the shield smashed creating a storm of sparks between the combatants._

_Saber rose his to strike Berserker again, but the saw the axes had continued below him!_

_He halted his move and jumped back and towards the ground. _

_In a mere instant the ride was cut in three and Berserker was gone from sight... but then Cosmas heard a strange whirling sound, he turned and saw two high speed axes aiming for his head!_

_He gritted his teeth "Kanshou and Bakuya!" He projected... created two Chinese swords in each hand and threw them... they exploded on contact with the axes! The impact smashed Cosmas almost to the other side of the amusement park if not for Saber catching him._

_Berserker appeared out of the smoke, laughing with both hands gripped on his axes._

_"Well that's all the strategy I'm bothered to use today! Now let's have an outright fight! Come, Saber!" He rushed forward in a tackling motion becoming a huge metal red blur!_

_Saber smirked. He rose his shield high and charged forth with the same force and intent, slowly __raising his sword... and brought it down in a swift beautiful motion._

_Both parties were dragged back by the force of the impact._

_Blood was leaking out of Saber's left arm. He dropped his shield._

_"You really are that crazy Viking ain't you? Remember, don't count anything out yet. Or you'll die!"_

_Saber rose his right arm high again... pointing to the heavens with the blade in a position that seemed poised for a decapitating, finishing blow._

_His entire body began to shine. He laughed calmly._

_Cosmas seemed to be indifferent about the fact Saber was about to use his Noble Phantasm._

_It was Berserker after all. In pure strength Saber couldn't match him. _

_Berserker had a huge wide idiotic grin, his eyes sparkling._

_"Your about to show me your super cool finishing technique right! Let's see what your legend was like! I'm sure it pales in comparison to my great tales but it may amuse me nonetheless!" _

_Berserker leapt into the air and brought his axes side by side, preparing for a powerful drop attack with his whole body!_

_Saber yelled at the top of his voice at that very moment._

_"**Lion Killer! Strength of Five Hundred Knights!"**_

_Saber's body began to roar out power like a majestic beast!_

_He brought his sword against Berserker's falling mass of a body and howled at the top of his heroic lungs! The air seemed to escape and flee from the contact of the heroes, a huge heat was boiling up around them as if they were fighting in the very pits of hell!_

_Finally Saber's blade struck true. Berserker's body was shot forth like a cannonball into the night sky! The rolling red mass smashed into a house of mirrors, the crash of the shattered glass was loud enough to wake the dead._

_A bunch of lights came on from the nearby homes. Cosmas cursed._

_Berserker's body scrambled out of the house of mirrors and began to break out if guffaws._

_"Well played! I think I know who you are! If you are truly him... I would hope to have a fine battle to the death!" _

_"I am almost positive about your identity as well, Berserker. Thank you for dying back in your time. Hahaha! __**I am... the Strongest Undefeated Knight! The Greatest Knight that ever Lived**__! Come if you dare challenge me!" _

_Saber yelled triumphantly the battle had awoken his blood. His body began to shine and heal. He lifted his once discarded shield and took a perfect fighting stance again. _

_"Unfortunately Saber, we have to go. I too would love to see the conclusion of this fight however..._

_if we did we may kill many innocents. Neither of us want that."_

_Cosmas regretfully said. Saber sighed and nodded._

_"The next time we meet, Berserker... your head will be at my feet!"_

_The fighters fled as the sounds of sirens approached._

_/_

_Kiri Tohsaka was preparing to summon her servant. Everything was ready. After a pain painstakingly annoying journey she had obtained something that could give her a great servant._

_She was sure that she could win with this... well to be fair she was trying to summon a great god._

_That usually isn't allowed. But she had to try. _

_She could have tried to summon Gilgamesh or the unnamed archer, like her predecessors once did._

_But they were known to not have been the loyalist or easiest to manage._

_She could only play that this great god would... somehow hear her call, it was said he took a very human form. Maybe it would work. She had no other choice._

_She had prepared everything for this moment and so she chanted and chanted._

_She finished the last chant. Nothing happened._

_She was angry and began to curse. She timed everything properly! The best hour for her summoning was 1am... then she remembered. It was October the 31__st__. Daylights saving._

_Then a holographic call began to ring. "...Answer"._

_Araya Souren appeared. "Kiri, the last servant, Archer has been summoned. Was it you?"_

_A silence. The hologram of Araya looked at her. She had tears welling up on her face and a look of great frustration. "I see." The hologram and the call ended._

_/_

_She had done it. Mirabelle had very little practice in magic... magecraft she reminded herself._

_But she had summoned it. A heroic spirit. Her eyes gazed on him. In her mind the image of a notebook with facts written appeared._

_"So your Archer..."_

_She barely could speak. His hair was sharp and white, finely cut. His eyes were a deep dark black like colour and he has a nice attractive smile. He seemed to wear some light armour that moved diagonally to the left and downwards, which however was mostly covered by pelts and furs of various animals, like foxes and bears, a large sash also seemed to be made of them_

_He carried a boy in his right hand. He continued smiling, walked forward and took an apple and bit it. "Taste's good. So are you my Master?"_

_/_

_"_This... feels really awkward." ___Was all Lancer could think of. He was no longer wearing his armour but his white and brown tunic. Akasha was launching kicks and punches at him. _

_Akasha did not like the way Lancer fought, calling his moves crude and without form._

_Which, Lancer had to admit was true. He had merely been punching and kicking away with no real thought, as Akasha said, it was like he was in a bar fight._

_Since having the two spare against one another was suicide... Akasha was pretty much beating the Tohsaka's Chinese Kenpo skills, forms and techniques into Lancer._

_Lancer's instincts made him be able to catch the moves and techniques despite his lack of attention._

_He was thinking of someone he had never met before._

_That man's name was Galahad. To Lancer... Galahad was his successor, spiritually in some sense and not so much in others. They both hold a very similar concept and held the same sword._

_Luckily by then the curse was gone, but the curse of what it represented may still have been there._

_The King felt distant... and perfect. Perfect yet distant. What you desire but cannot attain yet will try to, yet can never understand. He remembered the young knight Gawain, always doing his best to aid the King and Bedivere, who always tried to understand the King._

_He and the King... stood on a similar ground and for that were never good with one another._

_His thoughts ceased since Akasha had stopped and began to pant._

_"God... dammit. Well, at least you should be better at fighting..." Akasha fell on his back and looked around. Another day had past. It was dawn again. Akasha closed his eyes to sleep._

_Lancer was going to stand watch again. He cursed. One of his swords, would be fine to use. However due to the "concept" of it... to draw one is to draw another. _

_He hated the curse that was his life._

_/_

_Orobas laughed when he learnt of his servants identity. They both had. It seemed preposterous._

_That man was summoned by a demon... not the other way around!_

_Caster wore something akin to a fighter pilot's clothing and a occultist purple coloured robe, his hair was curved with brownish black shades. _

_The two were playing chess. The game was incredibly complex, both were letting the other know moves ahead in an attempt to lure the other into a trap._

_Caster however was doing this while reading a holographic book of the history of the world._

_By his feet's side were books about magecraft and magic. _

_Orobas looked at his right hand. It began to fade in an out... he was running out of time._

_His command seal, was on his tongue. It was the shape of the baphomet._

_For now Orobas was content on letting Caster do what he wanted... but soon he would need to act._

_/_

_Lancer saw a man enter the rooftop. It was Akasha's father._

_Lancer took the Tohsaka style fighting pose. He had never considered that maybe his Master's father was a Master himself..._

_"...Ho. That's... interesting. Could you wake my son up? I have something for him."_

_The man stood tall and firm, not wavering even with Lancer's fighting intent._

_"You don't deserve to call him your son you-" Lancer began in a cold voice, but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder._

_"It's fine. Lancer. We took some liberties with his money, so we might as well listen to what he has to say, it's the least we can do."_

_Akasha turned to see his father directly in the eyes._

_Ren took out a large wooden box, dropped it on the ground. And turned away._

_"Think of it as you inheritance." _

_Inside were a set of orange looking daggers. Akasha could feel a great amount of energy inside it..._

_"...Well at least I can say thanks and mean it."_

_Akasha walked towards a bag, opened it and began to change his clothing._

_In but a few mere moments he looked like a samurai wrapped in green colours. _

_"This clothing is interesting... let's see the reaction's I get." Lancer turned into his spirit form._

_They then walked into the city's main centre._

_/_

_She had no idea what had just happened. Rider was badly hurt. She hadn't had the time to use her Noble Phantasm. Rider's master was still in the dark, not aiding either of them. What had just transpired seemed insane. For some reason it spared their lives._

_It would have been fine if it had been a servant... but the girl swore the bulking figure... had a command seal on his right arm. That was impossible she kept telling herself._

_But it must have been true... it was impossible yet it happened. A Master had just beaten Rider to a pulp and just stopped away from the killing blow. Why? And How?_

_Were all over her mind. She couldn't move, due to being in a wheel-chair._

_Rider disappeared, most likely to heal herself. _

_She felt the wheel chair being pushed. She could move her head enough to see._

_She had dark charcoal like hair and had fading misty grey eyes._

_She wore a large very old dress, the type you would expect from medieval movies. _

_She was a young adult and was just slightly taller then the Master of Lancer in front of her._

_...___"Wait Lancer's Master is in front of me!"___ The young Einzbern screamed in her mind. The chair stopped, the woman pushing the chair gave a deadly stare at the young man. He was wearing ridiculously clothing that made him look like a samurai in green._

_"Scary. I assume you are Rider's Master huh?"_

_**End of chapter 3.**_

_Author's Note:_

_Ding Ding Ding Jackpot!_

_Yeah the first review had the right guess._

_If your reading this and you do not know who he is... do not check wikipedia, if you can help it._

_Really. It destroys some impact if you do._

_Anyway here are some more servant stats!_

_Saber:_

_Strength:B_

_Mana: C_

_Endurance: A_

_Agility:B_

_Luck: C_

_Noble Phantasm: _

_Lion Killer, Strength of Five Hundred Knights: C Effects...?_

_Identity:?_

_Personal Skills:_

_Battle Continuation:C_

_Bravery:C_

_Charisma:C_

_Vitrification:A_

_More information cannot be added at this time._

_Berserker:_

_Strength:A_

_Mana:E_

_Endurance:B_

_Agility: A_

_Luck: C++_

_Noble Phantasm:?_

_Identity:?_

_Personal Skills:_

_Military Tactics: D+_

_Pioneer of the Stars: E_

_Subversive Activities: B_

_More information cannot be added at this time._


	4. Circuits and Switches

Fate/The Broken Thrones

Chapter 4: "Your a circuit... I'm a switch."

Authors Note:

So it comes to my attention that I probably should have addressed a few facts last chapter.

Basically, the character Cosmas is a EMIYA fan boy. He can actually project much like his idol...but he is far inferior in comparison, however he's good enough to fight well with his various magecraft.

The Archer summoned is not EMIYA. EMIYA will not be in here at all... in this route? Hahaha... you'll see. I need to place my ideas on the board so...

Also the reason why I'm updating today is because, quite frankly I won't have the time tomorrow.

But Tuesday and Saturday should be the norm. Please, please review. I know your people are there! The traffic page does not lie! Hehehe... anyway enjoy this chapter... despite it being but a short update.

"Should not a noble lady such as yourself give your name to another noble? I didn't catch it the first time. Would you mind?"

"Ilseviel Von Einzbern... why are you here Lancer's master..." The girl gripped the rests of her wheelchair with all her might. If this man wanted he could kill her in an instant.

Rider couldn't protect her and... she looked up to the woman taking care of her.

"_Adelaide..."_ Couldn't possibly protect her against a servant, even if she was as strong as they claimed. Akasha yawned.

"Name's Akasha Tohsaka. This here is Lancer who you met a while ago. Wanna show me around the city? I'm really interested in seeing what the world is like."

He gave a slight grin and his eyes began to beam.

"Tohsaka? I swear that the Tohsaka's only have a single daughter. Also... why would I want to accompany you? What would I gain from it?"

"Well, I exist. That's all there is too it. As for what you would gain... nothing. Isn't it normal for the establishment of friendship to be done without any hidden agenda's or aims? Otherwise it would not be friendship."

Ilse blinked a few times. Adelaide also for but the smallest moment seemed to have been caught off guard before quickly regaining her composure.

"Your a circuit... I'm a switch. We are both tools of the family who have created this... as others have called, accursed war. I think one of Lancer's predecessors made a rather, expressive curse."

Ilse flinched. Then she realised what he meant, she had forgotten the Tohsaka's had used a boy to open Akasha... "Wait! You mean that I'm nothing more then some sort of magic circuit board and your the switch that turns me on!...That's so stupid! And... and just wrong!"

Akasha broke into thunderous laughter. "Well... if that's the way you want to see it... I knew nothing about what, two days ago? And... if I'm correct you've only recently been allowed outside. We both have only heard but never felt the weight of the this world. So I'm asking you to taste it with me."

Lancer sighed. His master... seemed very troublesome at times like these.

It somewhat reminded him of that magicians experimental mishaps. There was a war going on... yet Lancer couldn't refuse his Master's orders.

Ilse just stayed in the middle of the pavement with people occasionally staring at them as they continued on their merry ways.

She really didn't know what she should think. Strategically it perhaps would garner his trust and currently Rider couldn't fight, so having someone take pity on her would be good.

She then thought. _"Pity... I think I'm pitiful?" _She started to get frustrated. The Tohsaka boy was... infuriating. His personality seemed, wishy washy at best. It's like he's appealing yet also easy to dislike. She really couldn't tell. Her brain was running the thoughts around in circles.

Thankfully someone spoke at that moment.

"We graciously accept! However, on condition we merely ask for a small price. We wish to know Lancer's identity! Could you give us that? I am Adelaide Reuter by the way! It is a pleasure to meet such a noble magus and knight in this day and age!"

Lancer looked at Adelaide... she had done a complete one eighty, he believed was the modern term.

What annoyed him more, was that she knew. He could tell. She knew. She asked for his identity for no reason at all!

"You very well know who I am... that look in your eyes, it screams. I know it all!"

Lancer had a small outburst, but the woman only responded with a deep courtesy and a brilliant beautiful smile, like a doll.

Akasha looked slightly worried.

"So it is you. That great power... and your Luck at EX is a testament to your being... it is why you will not draw your blades against Rider. I am slightly concerned by your lack of using your left sword, since it is uncursed. Regardless my dear knight, Sir Balin. It is a pleasure to meet you in... the flesh would be the best way of saying this, right?"

Akasha and Ilse made a look of shock, then sudden understanding. Then a greater darker realisation dawned upon them.

"Your Sir Balin!... Crap. I forgive you, you pretty much can't use your Noble Phantasms unless you want to wipe out the country! I should have realised earlier..."

Akasha for once was fairly shocked. Ilse liked the fact the Tohsaka boy had lost his happy composure. Then she remembered why she was shocked. _"...Thank goodness that we stopped the fight last time!...If those collided, I'd dread to think of the results, a miniature second Age of the God's could begin all over Japan!...Though that does sound entertaining..."_

Ilse then felt a sudden urge. She did want to accept the boys invitation. She just didn't know why...

Her mind began to fill with rather entertaining things... mostly what could be described as an enjoyable loving sincere torture, while the rest was to hand out with him today.

"We accept...uh... except I know nothing really. Adelaide is the only one with any idea. I just get pushed by her and Rider anyway."

Adelaide was keeping up her respectable noble act. Ilse had rarely seen this herself... other then the rather disturbing moment where Adelaide had licked Rider She remembered Rider yelling "What your doing is not allowed by the Lord! Get off me you she-devil!" Or something like that.

Ilse's imagination usually exaggerated things, she was fairly right this time however, bar the exact words that were used.

"Well, Sir Balin. Dear Master Tohsaka. Please, follow me. We should arrive at an acceptable venue for a leisurely activity. Please."

She stretched out her fine silky arm to the right. Lancer went behind her. Keeping watch.

/

"_Swimming? An odd choice considering Ilse is paralysed. Well not actually paralysed. More of... too heavy with magic circuits to moved beyond some of her arm and her neck."_

What he saw and felt next was nothing short of ridiculous. Perhaps sadistic.

For some reason Ilse was wearing one of those swimming uniforms for little children... then push.

Splash. The paralysed girl who never even tried to swim in her life was under the water screaming, yet nothing but a large frustrated gurgling sound could be heard and the thrashing of little white hands. Then another splash. Akasha realised that he had fallen into the water.

He too had no idea how to swim... or had any real reference. The pool was empty but the four of them, for some reason.

"Y-you! You intend to drown my Master and yours!" Lancer almost drew his swords before resorting to quickly taking the Tohsaka fighting stance. "Explain yourself!"

"Oh, I just thought that the two of them could benefit from this! Nothing makes buddies better then life threatening situations, no?..Oh well considering your history, you probably don't agree with that. Anyway, their not in any danger at all!"

Lancer's stance broke. "...Are you stupid! Even if you mean that truthfully from your heart... this isn't exactly the right context nor... urgh. And what do you mean they aren't in any danger!"

Akasha gurgled water. He hated the chlorine going down his throat and lungs. Yuck.

Then he realised. This was stupid. He can't drown. The water began to part around him and the white haired girl who almost drowned, now on the pool floor coughing out the water.

"... I just realised. Why don't you use magecraft to float mid air or something?"

They was an eerily silence from the girl. "Are you alive milady?" Yelled a rather happy Adelaide as a confounded Lancer stared at the scene.

The girl then screamed in a high ear piercing voice. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! How did I never think of that before! I can still feel I can just move my body with magecraft! It wouldn't exactly be the same but..." She stared at Akasha, her limbs began to float a little and touch the ground's surface, pushing with some sort of unseen force, that cracked the pool floor.

She jumped and tackled Akasha. "Thank you so much!"

Her hands... float moved into his hair. "Ah it's so soft and... cuddly!"

Akasha raised an eyebrow. "Cuddly? My hair's cuddly? What an interesting... ack!"

A shoot of pain occurred throughout his body.

Ilse wasn't watching her strength, it felt like a rather rough bear hug.

/

It had token some healing magic to recover the damage. His body still ached a tad.

They were in a Chinese restaurant now. It was famous for its Mapo Tofu.

The story was that it was so good the eaters after taking a single bit ran out of the place and started screaming about the tofu and a rush of people would then go into to taste it if it was that good.

Akasha, Lancer and Ilse... learnt the truth, the good old hard way.

The restaurant itself was rather large with all the male and female attendants dressed in stereotypical Chinese martial art clothing. Not just the clothing but the hairstyles, the mannerisms and actions. They always added "Aru" to the end of their sentences, what was weirder was their vast enjoyment of it. They had all ordered the Mapo Tofu. It looked magnificent, a great mix of red and white to great a very satisfying looking dish. They all took a bite at the same time.

Ilse. Lancer. Akasha. They ran. They screamed. They all felt as if their very souls were burning in the fieriest darkest most wretched pit of hell!

They could but yell one word at the top of their voices. "Mapo Tofu!"

A bunch of befuddled passers-by shrugged and then walked in and saw Adelaide stuffing herself with the tofu at an extremely almost blinding rate, you had to focus extremely hard to catch up with the movement of her fingers.

And thus the fake legend continued.

/

"...It was fun." Ilse had stopped outside Matou Riders. Lancer looked rather infuriated.

Akasha smiled slightly. The pain of the super hot tofu wasn't gone just yet.

The girl floated in a way that it simply looked like she was walking. Adelaide courtesied again, turned and they left, whistling a cheery tune.

"That woman. She has problems. She first looked like she would murder us in an instant. Then became... psychotically joyful. What a strange woman... and Master, try not to associate with other Master's too much. I was on guard almost the whole time. Refrain from these foolish impulses."

Akasha sighed and stretched his hands.

"Lancer... it's fine. Really. I can take care of myself... for the most part and for the rest. I have you, man. You realise that your my only friend so far. So I wanted to try to make another. Maybe my whims are stupid but I would never betray the desires in my heart."

Lancer rolled his eyes. The comment was tiresome and yet stung him in a way.

They went to the top of the buildings roof and Akasha went to sleep.

Lancer stood watch over his Master and the city. Then he felt it.

A horrible, calming and once familiar feeling. The feeling of sleep.

"Why...?" Before his metal covered body fell to the ground. The rattle of his armour glided across the night skies peaceful air.

/

_I'm in a field. In my hands this accursed beautiful blade. Engraving of the fairy folk upon the blade and a golden and blue hilt. Beautiful. Beautiful. By my feet a young Irish man dressed in full armour. Dead. Dead. Slain by my own hand. Sent by my once loved King. No, I still loved him even then. Even throughout all my life. I loved him._

_The hazy red cloud and skies above... parted away from me. As if I was some sort of vile sin that not even the heavens wished to grace their shade on this bloody noon._

_The young man's blood dripped off the blade. My ash flame like figure... stood triumphant and full of pride. That was how I was back then. The modern term is... jumping the gun, I believe._

_The taste of metal and blood was still fresh in my mouth. The impacts had been drilled into my body. The lust for battle was still in me. At the time I had thought nothing of fate... I ignored any warning and fought and did whatever was most "just" and "right"._

_The air was growing ever hotter as a small hot gust of air drove past my hair in this once beautiful field. I had taken the life of another young man, then I was happy._

_Now I lament the action with every fibre of my very being... or the thoughts of my conscious perhaps?...This event was another deep moment in the downward spiral that was my life._

_Here she comes. The horrid tragedy repeats itself. Night after Night. When I had doomed the land I began to regret all the horrors I had done. This was one of them. One of the worst of them too._

_My body was shivering that he had came from the King. I felt... so lost. So forsaken._

_This was certainly not the start... but I had survived every ordeal in the name of justice and my great beautiful King. It felt like I had been betrayed._

_Here she comes. Here she comes. God, if you can grant me any wish let me be rid of this horrible dream... no give me the chance to correct my faults! England should not have suffered for my false holy wrath! Lord, can you here me please!_

_Here she comes. _

_Her face was white, young, with a few tiny freckles. Her hair was a deep beautiful red. Her lips were pure looking and graceful. Her dress was a majestic green. She dropped to her knees and began to cradle her lover's dead figure. She looked up at me._

_Hatred and sorrow was all I could see... then she drew his blade, before I could even think I saw it buried within her flesh!_

_Her blood further tainted the fields. It was bad enough I had killed someone so promising and young, but to cause the death of his lover too? To end two lives protecting one?_

_That... wasn't what a knight did! A knight... a hero of the people sacrificed himself for the futures... the sakes, the dreams and ideals of others!_

_That's, virtue right. That's virtue right! That... is this really virtue?If that's what it takes to be a perfect knight then... could I not be a simple man? Please... Lord tell me what I did wrong!_

_I remember. Ever since I questioned this in my mind...the weight of the accursed holy blade doubled... not tripled, not even that it felt as if a very broken... a very twisted world was in my very bloody, unworthy hands. _

_I had never questioned a single action I had ever done till then! Oh, blissful ignorance!_

_I screamed. I yelled. I cursed with all my might. Darkness wrapped around my soul... doubt ate away at my mind... and my blades were filled with sin and a horrid prophecy..._

_...What! The corpse of this woman... it's beginning to stand!_

_She's drawing... the blade from her body! Her eyes... they've turned pitch black!_

_A horrendous blood lust is seeping from her every pour! She's making a horrid murderous demonic smile... my body won't move! Sin... sin...sin! _

"_Balin... this is for every damned soul of Britain!" She yelled in a high pitch inhuman voice!_

_I...can't think...the field is turning as red as the blood spilt on the most monstrous battlefields!_

_She charged. She cackled like a mad witch. But not at me._

_I turned to where she went when she had glided past me..._

_Master! Master Akasha... is in my dream?_

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. All The Worlds Fear

Fate/The Broken Thrones

Chapter 5: For Life to be a Concept.

_I can do nothing but march to my masters side as fast as I can!_

_I feel the familiar sensation of cold steel in my side, the warm trickle of blood from a large gaping wound and the shoots of pain circulating through the nerves of my body._

_Something I'm all too familiar with, I can think normally when I take a wound like any good warrior... but nevertheless pain causes any man to scream._

_I roared as I turned my body and kicked the spectre of a woman away!_

_...The world changes again, with but the blink of an eye._

_Bloody fields meet with bloody sky they twist and turn into nothing but a black memory drenched in the colours of death in the name of honour and hatred._

"Urgh..." _I awake... or something akin to awakening. I look at my surroundings._

…_! Impossible! … I'm still dreaming._

_My arms are chained and bound by a wooden pair of cuffs._

_I laugh for a second, whoever this servant was, their a real pain in the ass._

_The room is made of grey flimsy bricks stuff over and over upon each other like a sphere made of rock as if trying to keep water out, but it's flawed regardless._

_My body is resting on simple hay, straw and a thin pelt, I can see the portcullis before me, where I know he will show and she will be._

_A knock on the metal, a clearing of guards, the lifting of the gate and a smiling familiar face._

_Dammit._

"Hello dear brother, today's the say of your release remember? The King's forgiven you, now let's get you something to eat."

_I stare at him for a while, I think I began to cry as all these darned memories surface back to mind._

_He's a fair bit larger then me, his eyes are a bit wider too, we both have the same ash like hair, the difference between us is that his hair flows downwards a bit and right now he's dressed in shining armour and I'm in a battered up tunic._

"...Whatever. I just want to get out there and do my best again... our lives are for the sake of the King and the country after all..." _My words leave my mouth with little emotion bar the tiniest fiery singe and a sulking pathetic whine._

_Sigh, even in my dreams I don't have the common sense to fight against my destiny?_

_I said the very same thing as the thing I said on this day at this precise moment in time..._

_I slowly force my body up and groan, my brother takes out a bronze key and unlocks the cuffs from my hands, the feeling of freedom is a great one as I twist and feel them as if they previously had no sense of touch._

_I walk out into the streets of Camelot. Brother smiles._

_This is merely a dream, I know... yet inside me a poisonous fire is burning... wishing to be let out to scream and fight as if I could change all this._

_The familiar scent of animals thick in the air, the peasants arguing about taxes or marriages and what not, the sound of my feet racketing against the uneven pebble floors._

_I take a deep breath, I never left yet if felt like ages... I close my eyes for a second and open them again... this nightmare, I hope it ends soon. I must find my Master._

_All I can do right now is try to awaken as I follow this predetermined path before me, made of foul taints of my past._

_I reach the castle gates and a squire hands me my simple knight sword in it's sheath and I clasp it for some reason or another on my right side._

_I never really knew the kid's name... oh well, not like I can ask for information in a dream._

_I walk into the great castles court with a very vague interest at first... I see a ton of knights, young and old laughing and mocking one another as well as boasting of themselves._

_I remember, at this time I too felt like that... I feel the vigour of such a grandeur loving thing in my childish veins again, I really can't resist what's going to happen yet despite the doom it brings._

_Something ethereal, not of this world with unsurpassed beauty, I can barely even make out her shape with my eyes, she mostly look like a woman made of shining light with the perfect features you expected of a such a lady._

"What's happening here?" _Brother asks the others, they reply. _

"This is one of the ladies of the lake good sir Balan! She is holding a sword that can only be pulled forth by the most virtuous knight in all the world!"

_The challenge of such a think surely was entertaining._

_And that is why, me being the idiot I was, instantly try and reach out for it, the lady moves back for a second, keeping the blade from my touch._

"Who pray tell, is this man, covered in dirt and straw with ragged clothing?"

_Tch, damn insult, oh well it was to be expected._

"Ah he's Sir Balin milady, he just was released from prison."

_She hesitates, the idea of such a holy sword being drawn by a dishonoured knight was ludicrous it was a waste of time. _

_Yet all the same, for some reason she brought the scabbard towards me... perhaps this was an order from the next lady of the lake I will meet?_

_...No use dwelling on the past, though... well in a way I'm doing that regardless of whether I want too..._

_I draw the blade and a loud astounding roar surges across the crowd..._

_The next few moments occur in a flashing blur... I take the sword and the scabbard, fasten it to my left side and ignore the yelling of the lady who tells me the blade is cursed._

"The blade is destined to kill the one you love the most!" _She screams... for some reason just like back then I think nothing of it..._

_But then a thought occurred and I look up and remember the face of my King._

_I remembered what I said and the pained sad look upon their face... one I never understood._

"I don't mind sacrificing the happiness and love in my life... if it means that I can be the most virtuous knight... as a knight my duty is first and furthermost, to serve my King till the day I die."

_In the end I couldn't even do that... I even damned the country and threw it to ruins..._

_Galahad would wield this blade after death with no curse... or maybe...!_

_...What if he never loved anyone in his life?_

_The thought of giving everything up to become the ideal you wish for the most... what a painful future those who aspire to be great have._

_Then the world crumbled into fire and dust made of rock._

_Camelot ablaze!_

_I see nearby in the great distance too elegant figure battling near the dying sun..._

_Is this!_

_I see their blades fall upon the other._

_Who would be so cruel to make me see these things!_

"I am oh sir knight." _The voice sends chills down my spine._

_I turn and see my King with a vicious fanged smile._

_A fake! How dare he! I perform a perfect kick from the right!_

_Yet they dodged with ease... Who the hell are they!_

"Who am I? Quite simply all the fears built upon the world of these foolish mortals!...But you mortals are so fun, new fears and deaths are built everyday... new ways to kill and dominate! You are pathetic creatures but yet so brilliant!"

_Their stance is... regrettably perfect, just like my King, however...only madness raged from their soul that clashed with mine... not the same fiery sadness I saw whenever I met the King._

_Tentacles now sprouted from his back... and a large ferocious feral worm like jaw opened wide across the centre of the King's armour... _

_I'm enraged... that he would corrupt the image of my lord!_

_Instinctively I reach for my blades!... I stop at the last moment as the blade of the fake king slams into my side and the tentacles of darkness restrict my limbs._

_...Maybe it'll be fine it it's a dream... and even if it isn't!..._

_I can't let a monster like this survive...sorry Master. If I'm ever summoned again... I'll bring you back to life, trust me!_

"**La Lanche Venceresse! Longinus: Dolorous!"**

_I howled with all my might! The fake king panics for a moment as I begin to finish the final word to end this world!_

"Tch! Fine Have it your way! It'll just make my victory all the more sweeter you fool!"

_The fake King turned into a writhing black mass as I awoke._

Lancer gasped as sweat rolled over his body, he stumbled up and looked upon his Master.

Cuts and bruises, bits and claw marks were all over his body!

The warrior grabbed him as fast as he could... the longer his Master stayed awake...

Akasha howled in pain as further marks appeared over his body!

Lancer could think of nothing else but to kick the child's body!

A small snap could be heard Lancer winced at and slightly regretted his rather hasty solution but the boy was rousing away, gritting his teeth as blood poured out of his body.

Lancer lifted Akasha onto his back... he could think of nowhere to go but... the Tohsaka family household...

**End of Chapter 5**

Authors Note:

Sorry for the short update, I'm working on another project and then there's school work...

Just see this as a place holder that means I definitely won't abandon this fic.


End file.
